Sarah Braverman
Sarah Tracey Braverman (portrayed by Lauren Graham) is the mother of Amber and Drew Holt. She is also the second child and eldest daughter of Zeek Braverman and Camille Braverman, the wife of Hank Rizzoli, and the stepmother of Hank's daughter, Ruby Rizzoli Personality Sarah is very quirky and easy going. She is a lot like her mother and close to her big brother Adam. However when it comes to boyfriend relationships Sarah is not that good. She often depends on Adam and is innately humorous and has a witty remark for every situation. She has a passion for writing art. She loves her children and is a cool mother. Life Before The Series At the show's beginning, it is established that she had previously worked as a bartender for over ten years and as a graphic artist for local bands, including her ex-husband's. She also wrote many songs with her ex-husband, many of which were performed by his band. She is divorced from her rocker husband, Seth Holt, who appears to have been a very poor father figure to their children due to his drug use, alcoholism, and touring schedule. They were married for 12 years. They had dated as young adults and gotten engaged, which enraged her father. This caused them to run off and elope, separating her from her family for several years. Sarah gave birth to their daughter, Amber Holt, when she was 23, and their son, Drew Holt, when she was 25. Seth didn't pay much attention to the kids since he was always touring, and eventually, he got into drugs. Sarah, Seth, and their kids moved from motel to motel. When Amber was 7, Sarah begged Seth to go to rehab, and while he refused, he later regrets this when he and Sarah subsequently divorce. Season 1 At the start of the show, Sarah and her two kids live in Fresno, California. They have a rocky life with Sarah struggling to properly raise her kids. Eventually, a few minutes into the Pilot, she moves them back to her parents' house so they can be closer to family and get help financially. Sarah searches for a job as a graphic designer but gets rejected because she has no college education. She eventually gets a job working as a bartender at a local bar. This job lasts for the next few seasons. Julia Braverman-Graham, Sarah's younger sister, sets Sarah up on a date with one of Sarah's old high school friends. Sarah, remembering him as a good-looking and popular student, is disappointed when she meets up with a much older-looking and unsuccessful Jim Kazinsky. Nevertheless, Sarah sleeps with and begins a relationship with him. They break up a few episodes later when Sarah realizes he isn't right for her. Sarah meets Mark Cyr, a much younger teacher at Amber's and Drew's school. Amber has taken a strong liking to Mark and is dismayed when she finds out Sarah likes him. Sarah and Mark date briefly after Mark kisses her and asks her out, but they ultimately break it off when Sarah decides that it is too much for Amber. Season 2 Sarah lands a job as a intern at Adam Braverman's shoe company, T&S Footwear. She meets her younger co-worker, Mike, who works in the shoe warehouse. After he takes her to a concert, they kiss and go on a date. However, they break it off when she becomes interested in someone else. As she excels in the job, she strikes up a friendship with her and Adam's boss, Gordon Flint. She and Gordon later date until she breaks up with him for selling the company. After Sarah's ex-husband returns, Sarah is inspired to begin writing again. She writes and eventually produces an original play with the help of her father, which brings her closer to Mark again. Season 3 Mark and Sarah get back together, but Sarah continues to feel guilty about the 12 year age difference between them. When they begin discussing having children together, Sarah agress that she wants to have another baby. However, she later realizes that she only wants it for him even though it's not right for her and breaks it off with him. However, Mark returns to propose to her at Crosby's wedding. Seth also returns to Berkeley, and after a few drunk appearances in her and the kids' lives, Sarah finally gets him to agree to go to rehab. In rehab, he admits that his life would've been much better if he had just listened to her years ago. They get closer while he is in rehab, and he kisses her once he is released, but Sarah breaks it off due to her relationship with Mark. She never tells Mark about the kiss, but tells Camille that she can imagine a life and marriage with Seth again since Seth has changed into the person Sarah always believed he could be. Amber overhears this and confronts Seth, saying that he should leave because he is getting in the way of Sarah finally being happy. Seth, even though he loves Sarah, decides to leave for her own good. Season 4 It is revealed that Sarah said yes to Mark's proposal at the end of Season 3. She works with Hank Rizzoli as his assistant for his photography business, and although she has no experience, he hires her to deal with the clients. Hank kisses her one day in the dark room, which Sarah stops immediately. Mark and Sarah break up when he feels she is picking Hank over him, and she begins to see him instead. However, in Episode 15, he tries to fight for her. Sarah picks Hank, only for Hank to tell her he's moving to be with his daughter in Minnesota. Season 5 Sarah begins a new chapter in her life by booking new jobs as a photographer, as well as moving out of her parents' house and becoming the supervisor of an apartment building. There, she meets and dates one of her tenants, Carl Fletcher, but they break up when Sarah decides to focus on herself. She reconciles her friendship with Hank and gets back together with him in the season finale Pontiac Season 6 Sarah's daughter Amber is expecting a child, and her reaction to the news at first is not positive, as she is worried about Amber having to raise the baby alone. She does eventually come around and let's Amber know that she will support her and be there for her no matter what. Amber calls Sarah when she goes into labor, and by Amber's choice, Sarah is the only one at the hospital with her as she gives birth to a boy, a very special moment that the two share. Sarah and Hank continue dating and are going strong though there are some minor bumps in the road due mainly to Hank's rebellious teenage daughter Ruby and her mother returning to town. Things soon calm down though as Ruby's behavior improves to some degree and her mother understands that Sarah and Hank are serious about each other, not just messing around. Sarah runs into Mark one last time, who reveals that he is married and expecting a baby. Hank eventually proposes to Sarah, and she is shocked and takes some time to answer but in the end says yes to him. The two get married in the final episode with Drew as the best man and have a beautiful ceremony while the whole Braverman clan bear witness. Relationships Seth Holt First Relationship: * Start: '''Before Pilot (1x01) * '''Marriage: '''Before Pilot (1x01) * '''End: '''Before Pilot (1x01) ** '''Reason: '''Sarah couldn't handle Seth's constant drinking and drug abuse, as well as his busy tour schedule. She didn't feel that he was a good dad, so they divorced In 2001. '''Second Relationship: * Start: 'In-Between (3x08) * '''End: 'In-Between (3x08) ** '''Reason: '''They, especially Sarah, consider reconciling despite Sarah's relationship with Mark, but Amber overhears and tells Seth that it's best he leave town before things get messed up. Seth takes a job in Tahoe and leaves Berkley. Jim Kazinsky '''First Relationship: * Start: 'Pilot (1x01) * '''End: 'The Deep End of the Pool (1x03) ** Sarah realizes that she was never really into Jim and breaks it off at his coffee shop. He does not take it very well and tells all of his co-workers. Mark Cyr '''First Relationship: * Start: 'The Big 'O' (1x06) * '''End: 'What's Goin' On Down There? (1x07) ** Sarah breaks up with Mark because she thinks their romance is getting in the way of her relationship with Amber. She asks him to go out with her once Amber has graduated. '''Second Relationship: * Start: 'I Don't Want to Do This Without You (3x01) * '''End: 'My Brother's Wedding (3x18) ** Mark wants kids, but Sarah realizes that she doesn't want anymore. She breaks it off so that he doesn't regret not having kids in 10 years. '''Third Relationship: * Start: 'My Brother's Wedding (3x18) * '''Engagement: 'My Brother's Wedding (3x18) * '''End: '''Trouble in Candyland (4x10) ** Sarah gets closer to her co-worker, Hank, and lies about going on a trip with him. Mark finds them together, drunk, in a hotel and ends their relationship. He begs for her back episodes later, but Sarah chooses Hank. Mike '''First Relationship: * Start: '''I'm Cooler Than You Think (2x03) * '''End: '''The Booth Job (2x05) ** They break off their relationship off-screen after Sarah gets closer to their boss, Gordon. Gordon Flint '''First Relationship: * Start: 'The Booth Job (2x05) * '''End: '''Happy Thanksgiving (2x10) ** Gordon sells his footwear company, leaving Adam out of a job. Sarah realizes she has to pick between her family and Gordon, and ultimately chooses her family. Hank Rizzoli '''First Relationship: ' * '''Start: '''What to My Wondering Eyes (4x11) * '''End: '''Because You're My Sister (4x15) ** Hank moves to Minnesota to spend more time with his daughter. He and Sarah decide they can't handle a long distance relationship. '''Second Relationship: * Start: 'The Pontiac (5x22) * '''Engagement: '''Let's Go Home (6x11) * '''Marriage: 'May God Bless and Keep You Always (6x13) Carl Fletcher '''First Relationship: * Start: '''All That's Left Is the Hugging (5x10) * '''End: '''All That's Left Is the Hugging (5x10) ** They sleep together, but Sarah tells him that she wants to focus on her career, not men. '''Second Relationship: * '''Start: '''Just Like at Home (5x15) * '''End: '''The Enchanting Mr. Knight (5x16) ** Carl goes to Africa and wants Sarah to come with him, but she decides to stay for work. They break it off. Category:CharactersCategory:Season 1 charactersCategory:Season 2 charactersCategory:Season 3 charactersCategory:Season 4 CharactersCategory:Braverman FamilyCategory:FemalesCategory:MothersCategory:Holt Family